powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Flame Head
Flame Head is an masked horse-riding flame monster created by Lord Zedd. He serve as the primary antagonist of the episode "Where There's Smoke, There's Fire". Biography Flame Head was created by Lord Zedd. Zedd sent this very powerful monster to Rangers with an ultimatum: unless they submit to Lord Zedd's rule, Flame Head will burn down all of Angel Grove. The Rangers, of course, refuse and decide to battle the monster. Flame Head could fire the fire from his mouth. He also could strike the ground with his sword and make very powerful flame attacks. After the brief fight with superheroes, he took off his mask and became more powerful. The Rangers combine their powers and create a shield which absorbed the fire of the Flame Head. Then Zedd enlarges the monster but he is destroyed by the Thunder Megazord with its Thunder Saber. Personality Flame Head was ruthless and destructive monster. He enjoyed setting things on fire and destroying everything on his path. He was a skilled and strong fighter. He was also one of the most dangerous and formidable monsters of Zedd. Though, the Rangers had to combine their abilities to have victory over him. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-Flamehead was powerful enough to take down the Rangers without even being in the same frame as them. * Fire Control: Flame Head has the power to control fire at will. This was clearly shown when he manipulated fire to scare off Bulk and Skull. * Fire Breathing: Flame Head could breath fire from his mouth hot enough to set barrels aflame. Arsenal * Sword: Flame Head is armed with a sword with giant sharp prongs coming out of it's blade to use in combat. ** Ground Fire Attack-Flamehead's strongest attack. Flamehead can stab his sword into the ground to create a massive save of fire strong enough to take down all six Rangers. * Stallion: Flame Head rode a White Stallion where ever he goes. It was created along with Flame Head. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Just like many other characters, Flame Head was voiced by Alex Borstein. Gallery MMPR Flame Head.jpg| Flame Head with his Mask on MMPR Flame Head noheaddress.jpg|Giant Flame Head without his mask Notes *Although Flame Head was referred to as a "he", he had an obvious female voice actor. *It's unknown why Lord Zedd thought a fire-based monster would defeat the Power Rangers given his previous failure with the Saliguana, a lizard monster that breathes fire, and they likely still had the same ice device used to neutralize the fire. *Though their methods were different; Saliguana could only breathe fire, Flamehead could also increase the temperature. *Unlike the majority of Lord Zedd's monsters, it is unknown what he used to create Flame Head. It's entirely possible that he could have been made by Finster, if so, he would have been the first monster since Commander Crayfish to be Finster's creation. *Flame Head was created with a horse from Zedd’s lightning. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Female PR Monsters Category:Fire-elemental PR Monsters